cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Orchid Bay City
Orchid Bay City, is the city where Juniper Lee lives and where most of the series happens. It also has a barrier that prevents any current Te Xuan Ze (e.g. Juniper Lee) from leaving1. Orchid Bay is a sunny beach town on the western coast. Besides being the home of Te Xuan Ze for centuries, it is also a nexus for all of magic, attracting much of evil magic as a side-effect. It is based on San Fransisco, the adopted hometown of the show's creator, Judd Winick. Public Locations Most of these public locations are used by humans, a few of them are also used by local monsters. The Park This is a popular place among both humans and monsters. In the first episode we see June stopping a few monsters from eating the park toilet and benches, which is something common and irresistible for them. Fire Demons enjoy taking jogs in the park, despite the hazards they may create.2 Takar Island An important part of episode 3,3 it is used as grounds for a mall, but is so so lackluster in tourists or visits that the staff were overjoyed to see any people arriving for the first time in 8 months. This is where the Takar medallion was hidden that held the power to release or capture the viking ghosts of Takar. Cemetery Other than housing the crypt where Loki was imprisoned before getting out,4 and zombies sprouting up on one occasion,5 it appears to be a completely normal cemetery. Orchid Bay Beach Both monsters and humans use the beach to relax and take time off. It seems to be a popular tourist place for both, enough so that in the summer time it is packed. Surfers especially enjoy the waves here, unaware that bigger waves are actually made by monsters launching themselves into the water. Juniper and Ophelia also enjoy surfboarding here. The beach has a Bay with a welcoming sign and is sided by an actual bay. The Zoo The Zoo appears to be a normal Zoo, but one episode reveals that the animals kept inside were actually magical creatures captured and transformed into common animals with the intent of draining their magical energy.6 Another episode seems to feature real animals and has gods visiting the zoo out of boredom.7 Its' entrance looks almost exactly like the entrance to the park, possibly because of background art being recycled a bit by the crew. Main appearances: The Great Escape, Citizen June. Museum Mall The currect Orchid Bay mall also doubles as a museum of natural and human history, as seen throughout the seasons, as it was originally just a normal museum. When June and friends go to research for school, they talk about how they liked the museum a lot more before it was bought by the mall. It now features art exhibits alongside the historical exhibits. While the mall-museum seems to be an important part of the city and is featured in many episodes as well as important scenes, Juniper and Ophelia seem to despise it the most. Main appearances: * I've Got My Mummy on My Mind and My Mind on My Mummy (season 1, episode 2) 8 * Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead (season 1, episode 7) 9 * Welcome Bat Otter (season 2, episode 11) 10 * Every Witch Way But Loose (season 3, episode 14) 11 Orchid Bay Elementary School This is where Ray Ray and June, as well as her friends, go to school. Since Dennis is not seen in this school almost at all (excepting the school dance), it can be assumed there is a separate High School or Junior High School. Orchid Bay Community Center This is where Jody's sister's Bat Mitzvahs is held and also the location that Jean-Claude turned into a snowglobe. 12 Skull Lake In Dog Show Afternoon, we find out that this is where the 100-year nap monster resides. This is also where the middle school state Triathlon was held in season 3 episode 2 13 Skull Lake is briefly seen in the final episode of the series, where the episode's design of it references its first appearance as well.14 Magic Locations Most of these locations are magical, infused with magic or their main use is for magic. Some of these places may also double as public locations used by regular humans as well. Jasmine's house This is where June comes to train with Jasmine and where Jasmine's secret cave is hidden under the house, accessed through the fireplace. It also houses the Jade statues of previous Te Xuan Ze in Jasmine's living room. The back yard has a garden and it is possible to reach the sea via boat that can be lowered from a davit attached to the house itself. As the house sits on a bank, there also seems to be a set of stairs near this boat-setup, possibly leading down to the sea. The back porch has a view of the bay. The last episode ends with a scene starting from this porch. The house sits n a small slope that leads to a bank. At the back of the house from the bank, the bay of the city can be seen. The Underworld This is one of the places where June went to finish her quest during Halloween in It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee15, to turn all the monster kids back from their almost-permanent human disguises. Often mentioned in the show in conversations about banishment or travelling there for vacations. It is possible that one of the locations where banished culprits end up has actually been shown here. June once mentions in a question to Jasmine that there are inter-states to the underworld.16 Diamonds' Ravine Diamonds' Ravine is where Kai Yee was heading to retrieve the Sword of the Elders, where it was hidden in a cave and only accessible to living Te Xuan Ze. Shrine of the Elders The birthplace of Magic itself, this is a secret area only accessible through a portal, as seen in Out of the Past, demonstrated by Jasmine and June leaping though a portal created in Jasmine's back yard. 17 Clock tower This is a museum for Orchid Bay history. The Clock tower in actuality also houses time-wraiths under its floor, creatures separate of time and space who punish anyone tangling or messing up time.18 It's also the location of the third Touchstone that safeguards the magical Veil.19 Main appearances: Te Xuan Me?, Every Witch Way But Loose [[Aqualandia}} Aqualandia is a seaworld directly under Orchid Bay. The two are so connected that it is possible to turn them around like an hourglass or snowglove in a way that they take each other's place, one draining of water and the other going under water. Others * Candyworld (mentioned) 20 * Malaperta (mentioned) 21 The Veil The Veil is an invisible barrier that cuts off just at the border of Orchid Bay. Its main objective seems to be as a physical barrier for any current Te Xuan Ze, to prevent them from leaving the city and shirking their duty, but it is later revealed that besides shielding the monsters from human eyesight, it also keeps truly evil magic at bay. It was put in place by the Magical Elders before recorded history, at the end of a big planetary war between the world of humans and world of magic. To put a stop to it, they gave up their physical forms and empowered three touchstones, which gave rise to the actual Veil, making the world of magic invisible to humans, separating the two worlds forever. Along with the Veil, the Elders also instated the position of the first Te Xuan Ze, a human given great power to hold everything in balance. A current Te Xuan Ze is also the only one in power and able to destroy the three orbs. The Veil is really a spell protected by three Sacred Touch Stones which control it through three different aspects: Reciting the oath of the Te Xuan Ze at the third stone will restore all of the other touch stones as well as the magical veil. It is possible that the Veil was located somewhere else but was moved to Orchid Bay as the location became a nexus for magic. It is strongly hinted in the show that many previous Te Xuan Ze and their families have had to travel to live in Orchid Bay thus explaining how Jasmine's house and the statues in it hint at a multi-cultural approach to magic. It is also possible that all Te Xuan Ze who gave up the mantle to their successor were travelers after staying in Orchid Bay for some decades, similar to Jasmine herself. It is also said by Monroe and Jasmine that the barrier did not exist as a physical limit barring departure for any Te Xuan Ze before Kai Yee, the Te Xuan Ze's "strongest warrior and greatest curse" after whom the Elders decided to bind the Veil to the role of The Protector as a literal barrier for all current Te Xuan Ze. For more info, see the episodes Dog Show Afternoon(Season 2) and Every Witch Way But Loose(Season 3). Gallery Category:Locations Category:CN City Locations